Soft Blues Jam
by SamanthaRoseHeartfillia
Summary: Oneshot Gajevy apartment AU Based on tumblr prompt: Why are you buying a piano and how do you expect it to fit through the door!


**AN: Yet another one-shot, Gajevy this time. Based on a apartment AU prompt on tumblr...again, thats where I get all my ideas. Anyway, it's kinda short, just over a thousand words. Review and what not if you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Her heels clanked up the steps to her apartment, each footfall hitting the concrete harder than the last. After a horrible day all Levy wanted to do was go home and rest, but it seemed her neighbors had other plans when she walked right into a sideways piano.

Full ebony and way too large for the walkway, the piano was tilted so one side of it was hanging over the railing, blocking the way to her apartment. Levy was too short to even see over the huge thing but she could make out some voices talking on the other side. She craned her neck and caught a glimpse of a hand holding the end that was over the railing, the only thing keeping the piano from tipping over and falling to the ground.

"This was the stupidest idea you've ever had." Said a voice out of sight.

"He's right, Gajeel, and that's Natsu saying it." A second voice, deeper this time, butted in.

"Shut up, ya assholes and help me fit this thing through the door!" Came the reply of a third voice.

Levy tried standing on her tiptoes to get the attention of the three voices, when that didn't work she opted for a polite interruption. "Um, excuse me?"

"It's not gonna fit through the door! Look it barely even fits on the walkway!" The second voice said again.

"There's plenty a room in my apartment we just gotta find a way to get it inside." The third voice said almost as if talking out loud.

"Excuse me." Levy tried again but the voices kept on bickering. After many failed attempts at trying to talk to them Levy puffed her cheeks out angrily. If they weren't going to hear her then she needed to make her presence blatantly clear. Levy braced herself and grasped the edge of the piano closest to the wall. Placing one foot on the piano and the other on the wall she climbed high enough to see three boys bickering. She recognized one, with long black hair held back by a bandana, what was his name, Gajeel? The other two she didn't know, one had salmon pink hair and the other a dark brown almost blue color, all three were insanely toned with their shirts off, flung carelessly over the railing in the heat of the summer.

Levy took a deep breath; then "HEY!" She yelled loud enough to hear it all the way down the block. All three boys visibly jumped, and Gajeel, who'd previously been keeping the piano from falling over the railing, let go out of fright. The reaction was almost instantaneous. The piano tipped over the railing just the slightest bit, Levy lost her balance, her face hit the other end of it causing the whole thing to flip over.

She let out a high pitched shriek, full body on top of a piano that was falling three stories to the ground. Her last thought would've been _how the hell did they get this thing three stories up?!_ But a beefy hand caught her ankle before she toppled over. The piano smacked her face on the way down, flipping over in the air and hitting the ground with a mighty _BOOM!_

Levy shrieked again when she heard the piano hit the ground. Someone may have caught her but there was one more problem at stake here. _WHY DID I CHOOSE TODAY TO WEAR A SKIRT!_ Less of shriek and more of a gasp escaped her lips this time and the blood rushed to her head. All at once she tried to make sure her skirt didn't show anything and grab a hold of the railing to steady herself.

"Don't look!" She yelled, the hand that had caught her was none other than her neighbor, Gajeel. He had his other hand covering his eyes but even so she still saw the blush forming on his cheeks. The other two were as pink as the salmon boys hair, nonetheless they closed their eyes. Levy managed to grab hold of the railing, not too hard a feat considering her head barely went past the bottom of the walkway anyway. Oh the joys of being short. Now that the railing was in her grip Gajeel let go of her ankle, while the other two boys helped her up and over.

The fiasco was finally over, Levy braced herself against the wall panting and anxiously smoothing her skirt down, praying they hadn't seen anything.

She glanced to the others, the salmon haired boy was shifting from one foot to the other impatiently, never once looking her way, still blushing harshly. The dark haired one had lost his pants somehow and now sit on the walkway before her apartment door, sighing in relief. Gajeel on the other hand, though trying to hide the red on his face, turned on her angrily.

"What were you thinking, shrimp?! What if I hadn't caught you!"

"Shrimp?!" She jumped at the indignation in the word. Levy had been called a lot of things and she knew she was short but _shrimp?_ "I have a name y'know, and if you weren't trying to fit a full size ebony piano up here I could've just walked into my apartment without a problem!" Levy paused, her brain still processing why he would go to all the trouble just for a piano. "Why did you want it up here anyway? And what made you think moving it would be a good idea!?"

Gajeel blushed all over again, his anger seemed to subside and he turned away from her. "Tha-that doesn't matter now...Are you okay?"

She stopped, a bit taken aback by his concern. The may have been neighbors but she never knew anything about him other than his name. In fact she couldn't think of a time they'd ever held a conversation. Suddenly the ground caught her interest. "I-I'm fine. Just a bump on the head is all." The adrenaline was gone and she could feel her head begin to throb. She felt the spot the piano had bonked her, sure enough a large egg was beginning to grow in that spot. she winced when her fingers touched it.

Gajeel sighed. "C'mon, I got something that'll help with that." He moved to his apartment door, completely forgetting the piano.

"Wait," She stopped him. "What about the piano?"

"It wasn't that important anyway…" He said which elicited a cry of anger from the other boys.

"Then what the hell did we drag it all the way up here for?" The salmon haired boy shouted.

"Has anyone seen my clothes?" Said the dark haired boy, finally realizing he was in his underwear.

Gajeel turned to face his friends. "Look, sorry for all the trouble. I'll call someone in the morning to come pick it up. You can go home if ya want."

The salmon haired boy threw his hands up in defeat and walked away. Gajeel threw the other one his clothes and then they were both gone.

Levy walked over to the railing after their car had disappeared. Even looking three stories down made her wince, the wreckage of the piano made it even worse. Her head throbbed again just looking at it. Levy stood silent for a moment thanking her lucky stars she hadn't fallen to her death.

"OI!" A sound broke her out of her thoughts. She jumped to see Gajeel behind her. "You coming inside or not?"

"Huh?"

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, funny how she just noticed the piercings all over his body, they even replaced his eyebrows. "I have something that'll take care of that bump and the headache that follows. It's the least I can do for ya, unless you'd rather spend the night alone?"

Levy glanced to her door, her keys were still in her hand, somehow, but she quickly put them in her jacket pocket. _I have nothing better to do on a Friday night, anyway._ She reasoned in her head then walked inside with Gajeel. "Sure, thanks."

Levy had to ask as she walked into his apartment, "You never did say why you wanted the piano in here."

He blushed again, "Sometimes I like playing it, y'know a little soft blues can be really relaxing."

Levy laughed. "That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!"

"And climbing said piano to get our attention isn't?"

"Touche."


End file.
